Peaceful Slumber
by Snip Snap Howly Howl - Fate
Summary: Maddy's parents are gone until moon rise, leaving Maddy alone until than. Rhydian show's up as usual and the two have a day of running and lessons at school, only to end up back at home in Maddy's bed. Maddy x Rhydian One Shot.


The alarm clock buzzed at my bedside, the sheets pulled up over my head and barely exposing the dark brown of my hair. I reached out from beneath the blankets and slammed my hand down onto the clock, causing it to fall off my bedside table. Groaning I pulled back the covers and sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Bother…" I whispered as I stood up and pulled on my robe. One good thing about school days, Rhydian would be there to keep me company and laugh at the stupid things. I gathered up my uniform and headed to the bath to change. Mam and dad were heading out this eve, they'd be back before the moon rose though. But that meant that Rhydian could come over and keep me company.

_**It's a big mistake**_

_**50 days, 3 months away**_

_**I'd be laughing today**_

_**But your voice on the phone gives me no reason**_

_**Don't take from me**_

_**My heart is barely beating**_

_**Don't take from me**_

_**I'm falling down**_

I got into the bath and started to change my clothes, I could hear mam and dad downstairs making breakfast. I grinned at the thought of it, and hurried to finish getting ready. Once I was done, I headed back to my room and put on my shoes and set my pajamas on the bed. I took the stairs two at a time as I went down and into the kitchen. "Hey mam, dad." I said as I sat at the table and started to eat my toast. "Maddy, remember we'll be back before moon rise. So just be good cub." Mam said as she patted my head, dad spooned some bacon onto my plate and smiled at me. "Don't go crazy while we're gone. Full moon in a few days love." He said as he looked at mam, "We better get going than dear." Mam kissed my forehead and so did dad, than they were gone. I finished my breakfast just as the backdoor opened and Rhydian stepped inside.

_**All I want to do is lie in bed with you**_

_**All I really ever need is you**_

_**All I got to do is give up all I have to be with you**_

I jumped up and ran into his arms, smiling brightly as I hugged him close. "Rhydian!" I have squealed as I nuzzled my head into his chest. His arms tightened around my shoulders as he placed his face into my hair, "Hey Mads..." He whispered, taking in my scent and smiling. "So after lessons we're coming back here?" He asked, as I pulled away and grabbed my jacket putting it on. "Yep, mam and dad will be back before moon rise." I stated, picking up my pack and throwing it over my shoulder. "Should we run to school than?" He said as he walked out the backdoor and waited for me. I grinned as I walked out with him and locked up, looking around. "Let's do it than." I stated, and we both took off running, our inner wolves howling with excitement.

_**It's a different day**_

_**1500 miles away**_

_**Why would you want to stay?**_

_**So take a look around**_

As we ran, I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. Excitement always came with running that was what he had helped me learn. Especially with a full moon day so close, my inner wolf was all pent up and ready to come out and play for the night. We ran and raced to the school, when we neared the grounds we slowed and hunched over. I was panting hard, and laughing so was he. "Rhydian, that was so fun!" He smiled as he stood up and reached over to pull me into his arms, I gazed up at him my cheeks darkening as he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. I squirmed a bit, but returned the kiss knowing that it was more than I could have asked for after a run. I pulled back just as he did, and we both smiled. "Mads your blushing…" He said with a cheeky smile, I punched him in the arm softly. "Shove off…" I joked, as we separated and walked out of the forest line and towards the school. We waved towards our mates, Tom and Shannon. "Don't act all cheeky Rhydian." I whispered as we neared the two humans we hung out with.

_**All I want to do is lie in bed with you**_

_**All I really ever need is you**_

_**All I got to do is give up all I have to be with you**_

Tom and Shannon raised a brow before looking between us, "I told you Tom, those two are dating." Shan said as I stared at her with my mouth wide. "Me and Rhydian? Are you mental Shan?" Rhydian coughed and shook his head, looking away from me. "Seriously…we're cousin's member?" I coughed and started to walk inside the school, Rhydian followed me. "She seriously won't give it a rest, but at least she doesn't think we're the beast of the moors anymore." I whispered to Rhydian who smirked and gave a nod. "True." Shannon and Tom were following after us, and we all headed to maths lesson. Rhydian and I sat down next to each other, he pulled out his notebook and started jotting down a note to me. I glanced over when he pushed it to my side of the desk. I covered a laugh and read the note, _'Hey Mads, if they only knew!'_ I quickly jotted a note back to him, and pushed it towards him. _'Be glad that only mam and dad know we're dating.' _He chuckled and that earned both of us a stare from the teacher. The day went by faster than we thought it would, and soon enough Rhydian and I were saying goodbye to our mates.

_**All I want to do is to be close to you**_

_**All I want to do is to be next to you**_

_**All I want is you to give up all we had to be**_

_**I can't remember why I'm here**_

_**If you'd let me spend my life with you**_

As we raced home from school, the blood pumping through our veins as we ran side by side. Neither one of us really wanting to beat the other home just yet. As I neared the house I began to slow down, panting with excitement as Rhydian appeared next to me. I reached for his hand and took it, smiling as we walked to the door and opened it. We walked inside and set our packs down on the ground, than removed our coats. "Shall we go upstairs to me room?" I asked as I held onto his hand, smiling. Rhydian gave a nod, before lifting me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom. "One delivery to Mads room." He said with a grin as he deposited me on the bed. He sat down next to me as I shoved my pajamas on the floor, I pulled myself into his lap and snuggled against him. "Rhydian. You'll always be here right?" I asked softly, my fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at me and shook his head, kissing my forehead lightly. "Mads I'm not going anywhere, I'd be mental to leave." That caused me to smile, so he wasn't leaving that was good than. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as he nuzzled his face into my hair, "You smell good Mads…" He whispered softly against the strands of my hair. I inhaled deeply, smiling into his chest. "So do you Rhydian…"

_**December's gone**_

_**It came and went**_

_**All I really need is you**_

_**I'm waiting here for you**_

_**December's gone**_

_**It came and went**_

Slowly Rhydian laid back on my bed, pulling me down against his chest as he did so. We curled up close, snuggling against each other for warmth in my room. The night was falling, but luckily we didn't need to be in the den tonight. Mam and dad had grown accustomed to Rhydian and me falling asleep in each other's arms at night. I closed my eyes and smiled, taking in the earthy scent of Rhydian as he held me against his chest. "Hey Mads…" Rhydian whispered against my hair, his fingers tracing small circles along my back. "Hm?" I answered sleepily, it always happened like this when I curled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I always instantly fell asleep when he held me like this lately. "I love you Mads…" Rhydian whispered as he kissed the top of my head lightly, holding me tighter against his body. I snuggled even closer as a smile crept across my face, my arms tightening around him as well. "I love you too Rhydian…" I whispered as I slowly started to fall asleep, Rhydian's breathing began to slow as well meaning he too was falling asleep. We didn't even notice the rise of the moon, or feel me mam cover us with my blankets we were so peaceful in our slumber. My wolfblood and me, sleeping so peacefully.

**Alright folks, another little one shot songfic! I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the last one! Please review and let me know if I should continue with stuff like this!**


End file.
